Of Pain And Pleasure
by Killerchainsaw
Summary: Last night Mei hurt Yuzu, it wasn't intentional but she still hurt her nonetheless. However all things may not be how they are first seen for both the lavender eye'd girl, as well as the blonde. Rated M for mature content. Hope you enjoy. ;)


**Author's Notes:**

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

_Italics -_ means the person is thinking just so you know

**Warning: This contain smut! ;P **

**...**

'_I...hurt her.'_

That's all Mei could think at the moment as she repeated it over and over again inside her mind._ 'I...hurt Yuzu, I actually hurt her. I know I've hurt her feelings before by being cold and uncaring towards her in the past... but...I've never hurt her...physically before..._' The dark haired girl gritted her teeth together tightly and bit down on her bottom lip, remembering what she had done to her blonde lover last night. Clenching her fist to grab hold of the soft covers of her and Yuzu's double bed, as she sat on just the edge and was staring at the carpeted floorboards, while her head was still focusing on her mistake.

Glancing over to Yuzu's side of their bed, reflecting back on the events of last night and remembering the older girl laying bare and shaking there, her sweat soaked skin and her dyed hair looking very unkempt, while her panting and spaced out moans filled their bedroom. Mei believing that it wasn't any different from any other time they had done it before now, however that seeming to change for the younger girl completely when she heard a slight whimper leave Yuzu's lips, causing her eyes to widen and her expression to turn into a shocked one. Hearing those three words that now haunted her mind, "Mei...that hurts..."

Those three simple words immediately causing Mei to stop what she was doing and instead just go back to being soft and gentle, like how she normally is, _'Maybe I just got a bit too carried away, although...that's no excuse for hurting her, I shouldn't have done it in the first place...I shouldn't hurt Yuzu...ever...'_ these thoughts constantly rushing through the dark haired girl's mind as she dropped her head and let a long sigh leave her lips, before she heard a familiar voice that quickly brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Mei...your breakfast is getting cold," Yuzu holding on to the door handle as she looked to her girlfriend with a wondering expression, tilting her head a little when Mei didn't seem to react to her at all, and for some reason just gave her a cold response.

"I'm not hungry," she simply replied with a slight shake of her head, giving the blonde a blank stare before she let another sigh leave her lips and stood up from the bed, walking past Yuzu without pausing to even glance at her.

Yuzu thinking that the younger girl was going to go into the kitchen and dining area, to eat her breakfast in silence however Mei just grabbed her school bag from the kitchen counter and headed for the front door instead, "Wait Mei!" the blonde running after her girlfriend only to have the front door slammed shut in her face as Mei left for school by herself it seemed.

Sighing deeply the blonde rested her hand against the wooden door, and whispered the words "I guess I'll see you at school then Mei," to herself, before she turned from the entrance to their little apartment that they shared with Yuzu's Mother, sitting back down on one of the dining room chairs as she guessed she would just have to finish off her breakfast alone this morning. Since her Mother had already left for work earlier and now Mei was avoiding her for some unknown reason.

Silently pushing her untouched fried eggs around her plate with her fork for a few moments, Yuzu glanced over to Mei's full plate of freshly made food, knowing she would have to put it in the fridge for now. Hoping that the younger girl would be up to eating it later, while one simple question was beginning to run through her mind at this moment in time.

...

"So what did you do this time?"

Harumi asked with a raised eyebrow directed at the blonde sitting at the desk behind her, Yuzu having just told the brunette about her girlfriend seeming to be avoiding her this morning for some reason unknown, as they both sat in their classroom waiting for class to start along with all the other students.

"I've been asking the same question to myself, and I don't have any idea...but she hasn't just left for school without me in ages," the blonde sighing deeply as she rested her head in her hands, wracking her brain and trying to work out just why Mei was so cold to her seemly out of nowhere.

"Everything was fine between us last night...I just don't know what happened to cause this all of a sudden," she thought out loud rubbing her temple a little in distress, gritting her teeth tightly together while Harumi gave her best friend a look of concern, as she rested a comforting hand on Yuzu's shoulder.

"Have you tried talking to her yet?"

"I don't know if I should even bother, she'll probably just shut me down anyway. It's what she always does whenever she acts like this," Yuzu shaking her head slightly as she rested her hand over the brunettes' thanking her for trying to comfort her, but clearly she was still very much troubled by how her girlfriend had been acting towards her this morning.

"Well how else are you going to know what exactly is causing Mei to act so cold towards you if you don't talk to her?" Harumi pointed out with a slight smirk as she could tell Yuzu knew that she was right, and she would just have to forget about her anxiety and face her girlfriend eventually.

"Yeah...it's whether she'll actually be willing to talk to me or not that's the issue though," another sigh leaving her lips as she nodded her head to Harumi, agreeing to take her advice while the brunette gave her a small reassuring smile before patting her arm comfortingly, and turning back around when their teacher walked into the classroom to start the lesson a minute later.

Yuzu still seeming to be more focused on what could be going on with her girlfriend at the moment, as she propped herself up on her elbow, and glanced over to the dark haired girl who was sitting a good few desks away from her. Mei not seeming to notice as she kept her gaze on their teacher at the front of the classroom, while the blonde instead just chose to look out of the classroom window, trying to think about what she should say to Mei later when hopefully she would be able to talk to her girlfriend and not just get shut down on yet again by her.

...

Hoping to talk with the younger girl on their lunch break, however that not seeming to work out as she had planned since Mei had apparently hidden herself away in the student council room. Clearly not wanting to even be around Yuzu it seemed as the blonde wasn't able to walk home with her, since she had again locked herself in the student council room, deciding to make her way home later once she was sure Yuzu had already left the school, and would be home before she was.

But unfortunately for Mei it seemed like she hadn't escaped her persistent girlfriend just yet, as once the dark haired girl had returned home she assumed the blonde would be starting on making dinner for them all along with her Mother like she normally does. However when Mei glanced over to the kitchen, she didn't see Yuzu and instead just got a cheery smile and 'Welcome home Mei' from her step-Mother, giving the older woman a simple nod, before she quickly made her way to her and Yuzu's bedroom. Only to be greeted by the blonde who was sitting on the edge of their double bed, seemly to have been waiting for her girlfriend to return home.

"Mei..."

Yuzu standing up from the bed and looking to Mei with a concerned gaze, but not being able to get another word in as the younger girl quickly turned on her heels, clearly going to make a run for it, the blonde stopping her before she could though as her hand was grabbed and held tightly, causing her to grit her teeth together. Stopping in her tracks but not daring to even glance back to her girlfriend at the moment as it seemed like she was doing all she could to avoid Yuzu at all coasts right now.

"You can't avoid me forever Mei, so please...don't hide yourself away. I just want to talk, okay?" speaking in a slow and calm tone Yuzu loosened her tight grip on Mei's hand, showing her that she was trusting her not to just walk away from her and choose to keep avoiding the blonde. While Mei herself knew that her girlfriend was right, she couldn't just continue to hide away from the elder girl, and even though she didn't want to she would have to face this sooner or later.

The dark haired girl just letting a deep sigh leave her lips as she nodded her head finally, letting Yuzu guide her by the hand to their double bed and sat down along with her, however Mei still turned away from her girlfriend while the blonde just continued to hold onto her hand softly, taking a deep breath as she thought over what she was about to say for a few moments before catching Mei's attention a minute later.

"Listen Mei...I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but can you please tell me what I did to make you so mad at me?" Yuzu's tone being a pleading one, as she hoped her girlfriend would talk to her and not just go quiet on her. However Mei on the other hand just looked confused for a moment as she didn't seem to understand what the blonde had just asked her.

"What are you talking about Yuzu? I'm not mad at you," the younger girl stated causing the blonde to pause for a few moments as she now seemed to be the one that was confused instead.

"You're not? Then why have you been acting so cold towards me? I mean you've barely talked to me at all today, so I thought I had done something to upset you," seeming a bit relieved now Yuzu softened her expression a little, but still looking confused while waiting for her girlfriend to give her an answer for her actions.

Mei just sighing again deeply as she figured she would just have to come out and say what had really been on her mind all day, looking down to the bed sheets and biting her bottom lip a little, the younger girl collected her thoughts for a moment before she now finally turned towards Yuzu and tried as best as she could to pluck up her courage, in order to tell Yuzu the truth.

"Because I...because I don't want to hurt you again," she confessed in a lowered tone, looking down to the bed sheets yet again as it seemed like she wasn't able to keep eye-contact with her girlfriend right now, while Yuzu just looked even more confused than she did a few moments ago.

"What do you mean Mei?"

"Well I know I've hurt you many times in the past, but I thought that I was different now...I thought that I had changed from how I was when we first met. However last night I...I hurt you again, and not just emotionally...but physically." Mei still looking away from Yuzu as she gritted her teeth, feeling her courage starting to leave her quickly when she thought back to last night and clenched her fist tightly in the blonde's gentle hold, causing her to look concerned as she still didn't seem to quite understand what Mei was talking about. While also worrying about her girlfriend a little since the younger girl really did seem troubled for a reason that the blonde was still quite unsure of right now.

"But...you didn't hurt me last night Mei,"

"Then why did you say 'that hurts' to me when I added a third finger last night?" turning back to the blonde, Mei explained as she was now looking back to her girlfriend again, hoping that Yuzu would understand and would get why this had been troubling her so much, however the blonde's confused expression stuck as she went back in her mind to last night.

'_Added a third finger? What does she...wait...' _thinking for a few moments Yuzu narrowed her eyebrows together, while feeling Mei's fist shaking in her hold as she stroked it softly with her thumb, hoping that it would soothe the younger girl a little. Her emerald eyes soon suddenly widening as she remembered what she had said last night, blushing slightly before she felt like she was now starting to get just what Mei was going on about.

"I took it too far, I just got carried away...I guess...no I shouldn't excuse the fact that I hurt you, after all I..." Mei paused as she seemed like she was just rambling to herself now, however she soon looked back to Yuzu with a questioning gaze while the blonde chuckled slightly causing Mei to raise her eyebrow and look a little confused in response.

"Why are you laughing Yuzu?"

"Because you're just so adorable Mei," the blonde simply replied as she had now softened her expression and was smiling brightly back to her girlfriend, seeming to finally understand what had been troubling the younger girl so much, while Mei still looked back to Yuzu with quite the befuddled expression before the blonde continued on.

"Mei, you didn't hurt me last night, I mean you did a little I guess. But that's not a bad thing and I didn't hate it or anything...actually it kind of turned me on even more," lowering her tone when saying that last part Yuzu blushed a little and smiled to Mei in a reassuring way, while the younger girl looked like she was taking a few moments to really grasp what her girlfriend had just told her.

"Wait...so I did hurt you, but I also made you...feel good?"

"Yeah basically, but the fact that you were this troubled because you might've actually hurt me...you're just so cute, Mei," smiling happily Yuzu flung her arms around the younger girl and hugged her tightly nuzzling into her neck, while causing Mei to just stare blankly back at the blonde and making sure to not let her now cheery girlfriend know that a slight blush was beginning to creep up the top of her sensitive ears.

"So...you don't hate me for hurting you?"

Mei asking as it seemed like she still felt like she had to make sure everything was okay between them and Yuzu simply confirming by nodding her head and beaming back to the younger girl in her arms, while she hugged her closer and pecked her cheek tenderly.

"I could never hate you, Mei,"

She replied nuzzling into Mei's neck again as the younger girl just let a relived sigh leave her lips and relaxed into the blonde's warm embrace, closing her lavender eyes and moving to rest her head on Yuzu's shoulder. Both of them sitting in a blissful silence for a short while, before they soon heard their Mother calling to them to come and have their dinner, the couple leaving their shared bedroom hand-in-hand a few moments later.

...

Once dinner was all finished and late night had fallen Mei soon found herself in a very similar situation as to last night, with her and Yuzu lying on their double bed. Both of them bare and soaked in sweat, as the blonde's heavy pants and pleasure filled moans were the only sounds that could be heard in the darkness of their bedroom, plus the slight creaking of the bed as Yuzu grinded against Mei's two fingers, while the younger girl was lost in showering her girlfriend's neck with light kisses and small bites here and there.

The dark haired girl's free hand being held tightly by Yuzu's as their fingers interlocked, while her other hand was clenching the bed sheets in her fist causing her knuckles to turn white. The blonde biting her bottom lip, as she moaned out her lover's name over and over again and although Mei was continuously thrusting her first two fingers inside of Yuzu's aroused entrance, she quickly got the feeling that her girlfriend was holding herself back at the moment, it being clear that she was being awfully tender and gentle right now.

Yuzu guessing that Mei didn't want to wind up hurting her again unintentionally which she thought was sweet of her, however she almost felt like she was being teased by the younger girl because of how slow and steady she was moving, causing the blonde to whine a little and catch Mei's attention it seemed. Stopping what she was doing for a moment as she sat up and raised her eyebrow to the moaning girl laying beneath her, while she softly brushed some of Yuzu's blonde hair away from her face, noticing how her fringe was sticking to her damp forehead.

"You...you can be rough Mei, its okay...you don't have to hold yourself back so much," the blonde panting in-between her words as she let go of the bed sheets and caressed Mei's cheek softly with her free hand, causing the younger girl to close her eyes for a second and nuzzle into her girlfriends' tender touch, looking down to Yuzu with a bit of a concerned expression a moment later.

"What if I hurt you again?"

Just shaking her head in reply the elder girl gave Mei a reassuring smile, "I'll be fine...I promise," she replied, encouraging her lover to not hold herself back any longer and just do what she wanted right now. Causing Mei to swallow slowly before she soon added a third finger and increased her pace a little, Yuzu struggling to keep her moans at bay as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her core, but pushed through it as the slight pain only made her more aroused, letting her free hand drop to the bed so that she could tightly clench the bed sheets in her fist again.

"Did that hurt?"

Mei questioned in a worried tone, slowing her pace down a bit in fear of causing her girlfriend pain. Yuzu just blushing deeply as she gave a little nod in response, however moved her free hand from grabbing hold of the bed sheets and instead used it to keep the younger girl's hand where it was, making sure those three fingers of her's didn't slip out at all.

"A little..."

"Should I stop?"

"No...Please don't stop...I'm okay...just keep going"

Pleading and begging for more Yuzu grinded against Mei's fingers again, encouraging her to continue and reassuring her with a smile. The younger girl getting the message as she thrusted her three fingers deep inside the blonde's dripping entrance, causing her to arch her back and almost cry out in both pain and pleasure.

"That...feels good...Mei,"

Beginning to feel the pain subside the elder girl rolled into her lover's deep thrusts as it wasn't long before pressure began to quickly build up inside her lower abdomen, and the seemed like Mei didn't even need to be told anymore, as when she felt the blonde's walls tightening around her fingers and beginning to clamp down on them, she increased her rhythm yet again and soon doubled her efforts since she could tell just how close Yuzu was getting.

"Mei...oh god...so good...Mei, I'm gonna...cum,"

The words leaving Yuzu's lips as drawn out moans as it was now obvious that she couldn't hold on for much longer, causing Mei to roughly thrust her three fingers as far as they would go inside her shaking girlfriend, before she leaned down and pressed her lips to the blondes' to help muffle her loud moans of release, feeling her lover's erotic juices spurting out all over her hand and soaking into the bed sheets.

While Yuzu's waist lifted off the bed slightly, feeling her toe-curling and mind-numbing orgasm ripple through her entire body like a raging storm, the younger girl not stopping or slowing down her rhythm at all, as she made the blonde ride out her climax for what seemed like hours. Until she finally started to recover and collapsed back on the bed, their lips parting as Yuzu panted heavily trying to get her breathing back to normal, her heart still pounding in her chest as she slowly started to come down from her high. Mei kissing her neck again lightly and slowly taking her three fingers out of her lover's soaked slit.

Bringing the dripping digits up to her lips and licking them clean, as she now simply just watched the blonde squirm a little, her breathing soon being back to normal and giving out an exhausted sigh, gazing up to the dark haired girl with a bright smile a moment later, while Mei just sat up and let Yuzu bask in her afterglow for a little bit longer.

"See I told I'd be fine, nothing for you to worry about,"

The blonde simply stated as she soon propped herself up on her elbows, while Mei just nodded back to her with a blank stare, but causing Yuzu to look a little concerned when she saw the younger girl glance away from her for a few moments, only to widen her eyes as she noticed the slight blush that was making its way across her girlfriend's cheeks as well as the top of her ears.

"You know Yuzu...although you might seem to enjoy it when I'm rough with you...you better not get any ideas to do the same to me...got it?" she spoke in a lowered tone, blushing deeply as she glanced back to the blonde with a nervous expression. While she let go of Yuzu's hand and instead rubbed her arm in an attempt to hide her embarrassment, causing Yuzu to look taken aback for a moment. Before she soon just smiled and nodded simply, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and hugging her tightly.

"Got it Mei, I know you like it best when I'm gentle with you...after all you have to treat a delicate flower with care...right?" Yuzu grinning happily to her lover as she just nodded back to the blonde, cuddling into her girlfriend's warm embrace, and pleasantly sighing when she felt the elder girl nuzzling into her and kissing the top of her head lightly.

"I love you so much, Mei,"

She whispered out as the two of them stayed in their loving embrace for a good while, the younger girl simply replying back to the blonde a few moments later.

"I love you too, Yuzu,"

Before the blonde pulled the covers back over them both and they soon fell into a peaceful sleep, while they lay in each other's caring arms, not ever wanting to let the other one go until the morning would eventually arrive once again.

**...**

**It feels so good to be writing again. **

**Hope you enjoyed. ^_^ **

**Killerchaisnaw ;) **


End file.
